


I Await Thee

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kirk, Character Study, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim waits patiently for Spock to call upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Await Thee

Art by: Elfqueen55

 

It will happen like once before.

The need, the urges, he can't ignore.

Seven years ago, we mated.

The Vulcan way, some say it's outdated.

I love him so much.

But I am afraid of his touch.

For he can be violent, brutal and uncaring.

The flame burns stronger, with every moments passing.

I do not know if it will be like before.

He is my beloved no matter what, he is the one I adore.

He is calling me.

I am ready.

I await thee.


End file.
